1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wireless communication systems, and is particularly concerned with a system and method for text entry on a mobile device such as a smart phone or tablet computer.
2. Related Art
Multi-tap is a text entry system used on older mobile phones which have a twelve key alphanumeric phone entry keypad. Such keypads have twelve keys for entry of numbers 1 to 9 and zero, as well as symbol keys “*” and “#”, with numbers from 2 to 9 also representing groups of three or four letters. This standard keypad is well known on all types of phones. It is used on non-smart cell phones for text entry, either in a multi-tap system where the letter keys are tapped once, twice or more times to obtain the desired letter in text, or in a predictive system where the device itself has a processor configured to predict word entry based on the combination of keys entered in sequence.
In a multi-tap 12-key entry system, the user presses the same key repeatedly to cycle through the letters on that key. In a predictive 12-key entry system, the user presses keys in sequence and the processor predicts the word entered based on the combination of keys. Smart phones now incorporate a mini “Qwerty” keyboard for users to type in text. One problem with text entry on smart phones is that the user needs two hands, one to hold the phone while the other presses the keys on the phone. It is difficult to enter text at high speed on such devices, since it is difficult to simultaneously look at the output on the mobile phone display screen while entering an input on the keys on the phone itself, particularly if the user is carrying other items or pushing a shopping cart, for example.
There have been some attempts to allow for text entry without having to hold the phone or tablet while entering text on the keyboard of the mobile device, but this typically involves cumbersome systems with a 26 key “Qwerty” keypad on a glove with wiring extending to a wrist worn device. This is uncomfortable and obtrusive, and impedes normal use of the hand.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.